Paint
by brown-eyes27
Summary: ONESHOT! Edward and Bella paint Bella's room. Flufffff


"Y'know maybe I want a red or an orange!" I exclaimed as we drove down the highway.

"Bella, just awhile ago you were trying to get me convinced on a dark green." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I know I'm just really excited!" I smiled and linked my fingers through his.

"Oh Bella." He sighed.

"I haven't painted a room in so long!" I laughed.

"Probably because you can't decide on a colour." He chuckled, looking at me as he took a wide left turn.

"Weren't you undecided when you painted your room?" I asked thinking of his room, nice and neutral.

"No. I knew exactly what I wanted." Edward said smiling.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded, and I leaned back in my seat, thinking of the variety of colours I had to choose from. "Maybe a..." I started to say.

"Bella!" Edward moaned, cutting me off.

"Fine!" I pretended to be upset and looked out my window.

We pulled into the hardware store parking lot. We had to come to Port Angeles to find one. I noticed how busy it was, which I found shocking. Who on earth came to a hardware store? Then I realized I did. I tried not to laugh, but I did and Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"Nothing, nothing." I shook my head, and unbuckled my seat-belt. I heard Edward's door close and then saw him standing on the other side of my door, opening it for me.

"Thank you." I said stepping out. I immediatley placed my hand into his and started toward the automatic doors.

"So let's head to the paint department." Edward said and looked at the overhead classifications.

"Okay!" I said, starting to get excited again.

I followed him, pointing at random things as we went by. People looked in awe as Edward passed, me trailing behind. A few of the girls working with the bright orange vests on came up to us and started to flirt with Edward. Edward just smiled and tried to bring me closer to him.

Finally we got into the department and I rushed over to the all of colour samples. I picked all the blue ones I could find, "Isn't your room already blue?" Edward murmured. Then I looked next to it, a whole cart full of purple cards were sitting waiting to be picked up. I picked them and shoved them into to Edward's free hand. I then wandered over to the oranges and yellows. Their were sooo many! I tried to get all the good ones, and if they had a fantastic name to match, it would just make things even better.

Edward just followed me to every colour section I would go to. he reminded me of a lost puppy. I laughed and finally decided on a light green shade, it reminded me of Edward and my conversation back in Grade 11, when I had first been with him, him firing question as if they were the only way to breathe or survive in this world. Edward agreed to help me paint and promised he would be on his best behaviour, not making fun of my enthusiasm.

I smiled as we purchased the paint and walked to the car.

I grabbed a paint roller and spread the first splash of colour on the plae blue wall. I smiled and started to work faster, Edward had already finished his wall by the time I had gotten all my green tape up around _his_ window. I laughed, "Would you care to paint the whole room? I'm already exhausted."

"How about, I tape and you paint? Then we'll paint together." Edward smilied and then took the tape from me.

"Sure." I started to paint my wall again and realized how heavy my arms were. I took the roller out from the paint and whipped it across the room on an attepmt to hit the wall, instead in smacked Edward head-on in his face. Edward stared at me with disbelief and shock running across his face. I laughed and flung some more paint at him.

"Now you've done it!" Edward narrowed his eyes and grabbed the white ceiling paint. He dipped his hand into it and scooped out some of the paint. I watched as he stood waiting for me to move. I grabbed my brush and ran at him, holding it high above my head. He thrusted his hand in my direction and let the paint fly, I giggled and tok my brush and wiped it across his white V-neck.

We started laughing and we started a war of the paint. Paint flew everywhere and splatered against the walls. It took awhile, but after some time the room was completed. Edward walked over to me and put his arm around me. I laughed and smudged the paint on his nose with my finger. "Hawt." I pronounced like some hootchy, pussycat doll would.

"Yknow it!" He winked and then bent down to kiss me.

I looked at my walls as I laid in bed, Edward humming my lullaby. I could see little splats where we had overlapped our already coated walls. I shook with silent laughter and Edward grinned in my ear, "We should hire professionals next time."


End file.
